Unobtainable
by ADORABLELICIOUSSX2
Summary: READ BEFORE:Doesn't have anything to do with Twilight except of how Bella and Edward met in Science class compared to the way they meet in this story.This is about a girl who's desperate to make him notice her. But no matter what she cant have him.
1. Chapter 1

This story honestly has nothing to do with Twilight except how the two main characters meet; Science.

;

;;

;;;

;;;;

;;;;;;

;;;;;;;

I

I just couldn't resist. I can't help but stare at him.

His eyes- his lips- his smile- his _everything. _Ugh. I bet I look stupid just looking at him from across

the room. I'd go and talk to him- but I can't risk making myself look stupid.

"Julia Keaten, what's the answer to number 2?" Mr. Wallach, our sweaty teacher that looks like he hasn't showered in months, called out.

I jolted up from my awkward position and looked blankly at my paper.

"Ummmm, -6.4?" I answered quivering at the edge of my seat. I hate being called on in

class because I get all read and my palms start to sweat.

"I think you're reading the wrong answer. That was the answer to number 1," he said pulling a little smirk at the side of his face.

"Oh, sorry," I said feeling my face burn I quickly turned my head so _he_ couldn't see.

Everybody turned around to watch my red face turn into a tomato, but the bell suddenly rung.

I felt a shot of relieve and then I realized my next class had him sitting right next to me.

Oh god. Oh my god. He's looking right at me! He's actually smiling, though. Not his usual quick stare but actually a genuine smile. Something may go right today.

I came in to Science the way I normally would, grumpy and annoyed.

I wish that I could face him the way I could face other people. I wish

that I could just go up and talk to him. I wish that he would ask me out.

With that dream, there are plenty of reasons why that'll never happen.

I tried not to make my sad expression show on my face so I just quickly sat down and

just started daydreaming.

II

SCIENCE CLASS

I was in my seat fidgeting. Oh great. He's right next to me and I bet he's thinking of how weird I am. I bet he barely even knows my name. I turn around and start to stare.

He has amazing skin, clear and tan. It looks soft and makes me want to touch it.

Then I look at his deep eyes. They are almond-shaped and dark like his skin. I wish he'd stare

at me so I'd know that he's thought of me, at least in that split second.

This class is going by really quickly, already 30 minutes into it. Great. That means

we only have 10 minutes left together! We're sitting so closely, practically touching.

I can smell his cologne. Aqua Di Gio by Armani. I can practically feel my mouth drooling.

I feel my pencil fall and I try to get it and all the sudden he says, "No, it's fine. I got it," and then he shot me his brilliant paper-white smile. For the rest of Science class I was pretty much in a daze.


	2. Chapter 2

III

LATERRR THAT DAYYY

;

;;

;;;

;;;;

;;;;;

Okkay. It wasn't the best day but at least I got to talk to _him_.

I just need to hang out with my best friends tonight so I can get my

mind out of Mr. Wallach's period 1 Math class. I see my friends gather around my locker,

Jill, Julie, Heather, Sierra, and Brigitte. I was always somewhat jealous of my friends. Jill, being the most laidback, she always had the best grades. Julie is the girl that has the most amazing clothes that I always borrow. Heather is extremely athletic and good at almost any sport. Sierra is a hardcore dancer. She's always at dance class and rarely free to hang out. Lastly, there's Brigitte. She's the girl everybody wants to be. She is undeniably gorgeous, even under a microscope you cannot find a single flaw on her face. She is my closest friend out of the group, but I still love all my other friends just as much. Also, she's dating _him. _Yes, my luck sucks.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Brigitte says playing with a strand of her soft blonde hair. She flickered her sea-blue eyes.

"Sorry, after class I just went to get extra help in Science." I said.

"Oh okay. So where are we going?" Heather shot back. We do this every day and always wind up being the last ones in the hallway because we just end up talking for like an hour to other people.

She squared her athletic shoulders and immediately realized that I wasn't really that ecstatic to see them. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" she said with her caring brown eyes.

"Nothing. Just a little tired." That's my answer to everything about _him. _Mainly because of Brigitte, but also because I didn't want everybody to think I was wasting all of my sadness and energy on a boy. I was opening my locker when _he_ came and put his arm around Brigitte. I thought I would puke right there.

"Hey Jason! I missed you," Brigitte said as if she was a wimpy dog missing her owner. Yep, that's him. Jason Marcelo. He has the most amazing sandy blonde hair that falls across his face in a surfer kind of way. His skin is as tan as ever, and almondy dark brown eyes. My face felt hot again and I turned away to look at my locker. It was my poor attempt to look "inconspicuous" that made everybody think I was crying.

"Julia, are you okay, sweetie?" I felt Julie rest her hand on my cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I quickly said still turned away.  
"Then, why is your face red?" she said with her intense green eyes looking straight at me.

I was going to answer but I heard someone else call out.

"Can you help? I need you guys to help me carry something." A teacher called out.

"Sure! Ummm. Jason, you wait here with Julia, ok?" Brigitte said.

I felt my heart fall out of my stomach.

"Okay" he said calmly.

I was in shock so much that I didn't know what to say. I wasn't even aware of how to move.

"So what's wrong? It can't be from first period, could it?" he said endearingly.

"No…….." I said. I really couldn't think straight. How was he supposed to discover that he really was madly in love with me, if I can't even talk around him?

"Oh. Okay." He said quietly.

"If it's about a guy then I'll beat up whoever hurt you," he said while winking.

I looked up and blushed so much I felt like fainting.

"I don't think that you'd want to beat him up"


	3. Chapter 3

IIV

'

''

'''

''''

'''''

'''''''

''''''''''

He tried to fix my hair but it felt more like he was massaging my face.

"Thanks," I said patting my face down after his hands left my face.

He just continued smiling.

That was the first time I actually had a real conversation with Jason.

It was the reason I got up early every morning at put on make up. It was

the reason I was excited to go to school every day. It finally happened. Sort of.

I wanted to talk to him more and more.

"You know, we never talk in school. Why is that?" he said.

"I'm not sure." I said. I can't figure out why I'm not able to say anything.

I realized my whole body was red and I felt my armpit starting to produce sweat.

The last thing I was going to do was let Jason see, so I left my arms flat down making sure that nobody could possibly see. I looked up at him and realized he was perfectly calm. I envied his confidence. He stared at me for what seemed like the longest second of my life.

"Jason!" Brigitte called happily and their faces started to touch.

I couldn't watch this. I looked away and saw a poster for a party tonight at this kid Roscoe's house. I wanted to go. I love parties and dancing, this can always boost my mood and gives me an excuse to wear my new Juicy dress.

"Wanna go to Roscoe's party?" I asked finally capturing the attention of people instead of everybody watching Brigitte and Jason make out.

Everybody answered yes and we were on our way out of the building. Finally.

I went home with Julie, Jill, Brigitte, and Heather. As usual, Sierra was at Dance so we all got our outfits together and started by doing each other's hair. Betraying my best friend, I felt guilty, but it was still absolutely crucial that we talk again. I can't get it out of my head.

His touch. His smile. His look. Everything is just so perfect.

Sure, I've had my share of boyfriend's before. If you count kindergarten when I got married, Robert Depagionis in 4th grade, and Lenny Baargon in 7th and 8th grade. No matter how hot those guys were, they can't compare to Jason.

I was panicking when I realized there was only a half an hour 'till the party started so I decided to look in the mirror. Brigitte did my make up and I have to say she did an amazing job. I feel invincible, I actually look really pretty. I have liquid eyeliner giving my eyes a slight winged lift and then eyeliner on my lower eyelid. I have dark brown eye shadow on and mascara, lip gloss and to top it all off I'm wearing Julie's high heels that make me look absolutely perfect. My dress is short, four inches above my knees, but I felt great. My hair was curled in a movie star way and I felt ready to go. I checked the rest of my friends, but I knew I had nothing to worry about. Everybody looked amazing too. We laughed on the way out as we realized that we are the perfect group of friends.

We arrived and it was amazing. Everybody was already dancing on top of each other and having a great time. I don't drink but I saw a lot of people already drinking while the beat of the music pounded in everybody's eardrums. I went upstairs so I could check myself before I ran into Jason. I waited because I saw that someone was in the bathroom and then I realized who that person was after he came out. It _was_ Jason. And he looked better than ever.


End file.
